Finding Family
by Crimson.Siberia
Summary: Weiss is captured by Schwarz. However, they have no memory of the past six months. And what do the other two prisoners captured at the Koneko have to do with Nagi? WARNINGS: OOC and Shounenai.
1. Special Request

Hello! So, I'm excited to bring you my first ever Weiss Kreuz fanfic. I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Weiss Kreuz or its characters. That honor belongs to Kyoko Tsuchiya.

Warnings: This story contains shonen-ai, and characters of my own making. Also, the characters may be out of character. If you don't like these, then don't read it. You've been warned.

A/N: The ages of Weiss are as follows: Aya - 20, Ken –20, Yohji –21, Omi- 17. The ages of Schwarz are as follows: Crawford – 28, Schuldig- 24, Farfarello – 21, Nagi – 16. Of my own characters, Kyoko is 19, and Jin is 21. Ages don't come up much (and I know they don't all match the series), but there they are, in case you were wondering. You should know Nagi and Kyoko's ages, because they kind of become important later.

* * *

Tsukiyono Omi looked up sharply when his teammate unplugged his headphones. 

"Yohji, what do you want," the younger blonde whined. "I was listening to my favorite song."

"We have a mission," Yohji replied. He grabbed Omi's wrist and dragged him all the way to the mission room. Aya glared at the two until they fell silent. From his seat on one of the couches, Ken grinned. As soon as the new arrivals had taken a seat, the message from Persia began.

"Men of Weiss. Your target, Akaseki Chiharu, is the head of slavery ring responsible from the kidnapping of hundreds of children. Hunters of night, deny this dark beast her tomorrow." With that, the television went blank. The four assassins look up expectantly as the click of high heels on metal stairs echoed through the room.

"Are you all in," Manx asked, with a quick glance at Omi. When all four had nodded their agreement, the redheaded woman handed them a file with the case information. "There's a special request with this mission. Most of the guards you'll encounter will be your run of the mil thugs. No problems. However, Akaseki's personal bodyguards are different. They're being controlled by her. If you look at the two photos in the file, you'll notice that both are wearing collars. The stone actually changes colors. Blue for watch, and red for attack. Kritiker wants you to capture these two, and bring them to us."

"And the mind control," Omi asked, blue eyes worried.

"It doesn't work when they're unconscious." Ken snorted at the comment. "You have a week. I'll leave you boys to it then." As quickly as she had come, Manx was gone again. The youngest looked over the file, then began to read.

"Hoshiko Kyoko, age 19. Takuro Jin, age 21. No information was found on their childhood. They just showed up about three years ago, working as Akaseki-san's bodyguards. The two specialize in hand to hand combat. None of their victims have died at their hands. All killing fell to the ordinary guards. I have a feeling that capturing these two won't be an easy task, if they can disable every opponent without killing," the teenager pointed out.

"We've handled plenty of trick situations. This will be fine in the end," Yohji reassured him.

"When do we move?" This last was from Ken.

"The night after tomorrow," Aya ordered. He didn't wait for a reply; instead, the redhead headed upstairs without another word. Omi sighed and headed to the computer to research the blue prints for the mansion Akaseki was currently living in. _I'm glad we can stop her,_ the blonde thought. He shook his head to chase away memories of his own kidnapping. _It'll all be over in two days. _

* * *

A/N: Yay! You finished the first chapter! I apologize if you think this is short. That's just how the chapter turned out. Thank you for reading this. Please, feel free to leave a review. I would like to know how this turned out. 


	2. Mission Complete

Welcome back!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

Aya whirled, the blade of his katana slicing through the main artery of another guard. As the man fell dead, another appeared to take his place.

"Aya," an ally screamed. He threw himself out of the way of an attacker's knife as the man collapsed, one of Omi's arrows in his chest. Still, the fight continued.

Five minutes later, the last of the guards died on Aya's sword. The other three assassins came to stand next to him. Ahead of them, they could see the door to Akaseki's bedroom. Silently, Aya walked to the door, pausing just outside.

"Bombay, can you take out the crystals on the collars," Aya questioned.

"As long as they don't move," Omi replied, serious.

"Alright. Balinese and Bombay, you take Hoshiko. Siberian and I will distract Takuro. Once she is unconscious, you two take him out while we kill Akaseki," the tall redhead ordered. Moving into the room, the Weiss members took note of two softly glowing blue spots on either side of the bed. When the four were a mere two feet from the bed, the blue shifted to red, and the two bodyguards leapt at the assassins.

Yohji located the female guard, and his wires lashed out to wrap around her arms and chest. Hoshiko froze and omi threw a dart at the crystal. The stone shattered, and the girl dropped to the floor, as Yohji retracted his wires. Immediately, the two blondes shifted their attention to the remaining guard. He soon joined his companion on the floor. Meanwhile, aya stepped up the bed, where Akaseki was still asleep. Holding his sword point down, the assassin stabbed the sleeping target through the heart. He flicked his wrist, cleaning the worst of the blood off the blade. Turning away from the body, he sheathed his katana and frowned.

"Abyssinian, what's wrong," Omi questioned, noticing the frown.

"Those two," Aya started, gesturing to the two unconscious guards. Ken, Omi, and Yohji had bound their wrists and ankles securely while Aya was dealing with Akaseki. "They didn't put up much of a fight, did they? I thought that Akaseki brainwashed them to protect her. Why did they fall so quickly?"

"Maybe, subconsciously, they didn't want to protect her, so the brainwashing wasn't complete," Omi suggested. "Besides, most guards are no trouble at all to get rid of."

"True," Ken agreed. "Can we get out of here now? This place is creepy." He looked the paintings on the walls. Every single one featured pain and death. The brunette shivered.

"Yeah, we should leave. Balinese, take Takuro-san. I'll carry Hoshiko-san. Abyssinian and Siberian, you'll have to watch for anyone stupid enough to try and stop us from getting home."

"Of course, Bombay," Ken replied, grinning. "Balinese might complain, though."

"Damn right. Why do I get stuck with the guy," the blonde whined. Aya glared at him.

"Shut up," the redhead growled. Yohji grudgingly obeyed. He threw Takuro over his shoulder and headed towards the exit. Omi sighed, and picked Hoshiko up carefully. Carrying her bridal style, the blonde followed his teammate. The last two assassins took their place in the back, watching for any last attacks. There weren't any. Weiss made it back to their cars successfully, captives in hand. Yohji and Omi put the guards in the backseat of Aya's car. Omi and Aya got in and drove off, leaving Yohji to give Ken a ride back to the Koneko.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter. I'm sorry, but I tend to prefer shorter chapters. Anyway, was anyone else surprised about the fact that Akaseki never woke up… how many people can sleep through two fights, one which took place in the bedroom?! Please review. Thanks!

P.S.: Hoshiko Kyoko was not named for Tsuchiya Kyoko. Kyoko happens to be a Japanese name that I have adored for years.


	3. Captives

Yay! It's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

The next morning, Manx came to visit. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Aya making coffee. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but he did reach over and grab an extra coffee mug.

"What do you want, Manx," he asked, passing her the second mug. "Did you come to pick up the two we caught yesterday?"

"No. Kritiker wants to keep them here for a few weeks. Can I see them, please," she requested. Though she worded it as a question, Aya knew he couldn't refuse.

"They're downstairs." He led the way down the metal staircase to the mission room. Omi was there, guarding the two prisoners. When he saw the two redheads, he tucked away the dart he had pulled from his jacket. In the center of the room, both Hoshiko and Takuro had been tied to a chair, then gagged and blindfolded.

"Ungag them please, Bombay, Abyssinian," Manx ordered. The assassins obeyed silently. "Now then. Why don't you two tell us your names." Although they couldn't see her, the two had turned to look at her as soon as she spoke. Curious, Manx walked to the left as silently as she could. As she had guessed, they followed her near silent footsteps easily. "Your names," she prompted.

"Why would we tell you," the girl demanded. The redheaded woman smiled.

"Because your answers could save your lives," she told the two. "And the lives of the children your employer kidnapped." The captives growled slightly.

"We're only answering because we want to save the children. I'm Jin," the young man answered. His companion nodded agreement.

"I'm Kyoko. Were are the children?"

"We don't know. How about you? You were Akaseki-san's personal bodyguards." Kyoko flinched.

"Now willingly," she spat. She shook her head sharply, messing up her white hair. Along with the blindfold, her mussed hair gave her a feral look. It was then that Manx noticed that Kyoko had fangs. Looking at Jin, she discovered that he too had fangs.

"Jin-kun, how did your hair get that color," she asked sharply. His head tilted sideways in confusion.

"I was born with dark grey hair. It's always been this color." _Are they… no, they couldn't be,_ Manx thought.

"Interesting. I digress. If you don't approve of kidnapping, why did you protect her?"

"You don't understand. We weren't in control of our bodies. We would be in our cell, and then everything would go black. The next we would remember was waking up in the cell again. Sometimes, we would be covered in blood. Most of it wasn't ours. Do you know how awful it is to not know what you've done," Kyoko demanded. Manx glanced at the two Weiss assassins. Omi looked shocked, and Aya had retreated behind his uncaring façade again.

"So, somehow, Akaseki-san took control of your bodies, and made you work as her bodyguards. You never saw where she took the children?"

"Not recently. However, when we were first adopted by her, we were taken to a mansion in Hokkaido. It was only accessible by airplane," Jin told the Kritiker informant.

"You were both adopted?"

"Yes. We were adopted together. We were living at the same orphanage," Kyoko added.

"There are things I need to look into. Abyssinian, Bombay, untie them and put them in the holding cell for now. I shall return," Manx told them, before hurrying out of the basement. The two Weiss members set to work untying the knots of the ropes around the captives' ankles. Next, they untied the ropes holding the others to the backs of the chairs. Although Kyoko and Jin were still handcuffed and blindfolded, they were able to walk by themselves. Aya and Omi led them to the cell, uncuffed them, and pushed them in, shutting and locking the heavy metal door.

"It's Yohji's shift to stand watch. I need to get out of the house," Omi whined. Aya followed as the blonde headed upstairs. "Yohji!"

"What," Yohji snapped from the kitchen table.

"It's your guard," Aya pointed out. The other groaned. "Now, Kudoh." The blonde jumped out of his chair.

"Alright," he grumbled, heading down to guard outside the cell. Once he was gone, the redhead grabbed his coat and keys. He looked at Omi questioningly. Omi nodded, grabbed a sweatshirt, and followed Aya out to his car. Aya drove them to an old neighborhood, stopping in front of a more modern two-story house. All of the shades were drawn except one, where a brown-haired boy's dark blue eyes stared down at them. When Omi climbed out of the car and started walking to the door, the boy disappeared from the window, only to reappear in the now open doorway.

"Omi-kun, what are you doing here? What if Crawford saw you," Nagi asked, worried and angry all at once. Omi grabbed Nagi's shoulders to shut him up.

"Schuldig invited us. I was hoping we could go see a movie," Omi explained. Nagi looked at him for a second before sighing.

"Fine. But don't ever come here alone. Crawford would kill you."

"I won't. Aya wanted me to tell Schuldig that he's waiting for him," Omi remembered. Said German chose that moment to waltz down the stairs. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a green shirt that he had only buttoned up halfway. His orange hair was pulled back with a black headband, and he sported his customary sunglasses.

"No need to tell me," Schuldig sang cheerily. "Don't wait up, Nagi-kun. The kitty and I are going to be out late tonight." Omi blushed at the image Schuldig projected into his mind.

"Just don't come whining to me if Crawford gets mad," Nagi growled.

"I won't if you don't, dear." With that, Schuldig left the house. Angrily, Nagi sent the flowerpots chasing after the German until Omi interrupted him.

"Nagi-kun, you really don't want to hurt Aya-kun's car. He's a little obsessive," the blonde pointed out. The other boy snorted.

"That's an understatement, Omi-kun. Let's go. They're showing that new Satoshi Kon movie in an hour, and I want to get good seats." The two headed off together as soon as Nagi had carefully locked the front door.

* * *

A/N: So, another chapter finished. I'm spoiling you, though. Chapters won't always be uploaded this close together. I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, then leave a review and let me know:3 


	4. Manx Finds Out

I just looked. # of hits: 113. # of reviews: 0 Is the story really that bad? Feel free to be honest. If something is bad, tell me. I want to improve, people. Anyway, here's the next part.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**Story notes:** //This// is telepathic communication. _This_ is simply thought. On occasion, Schuldig can here _these_.

"Aya-kun, dance with me," a slightly drunk Schuldig commanded. The redhead sighed.

"I think you've had one too many, Schu. Let's go before you pass out." Aya slipped Schuldig's arm around his shoulders and led him through the crowd to the door. Out in the chilly night air, the Schwarz member sobered up some, and was able to walk without Aya's help. "We have to walk. I'm not going to drive like this."

"Only if we can walk through the park," Schuldig demanded. Aya nodded, and they walked together towards the park they visited often. "Think the swans will be awake, Aya-koi?"

"We'll see, won't we?" The two intertwined their fingers and continued past the flowers. Up ahead, they could see the beautiful pond where Schuldig's favorite swans lived.

//Of course. You don't mind talking like this, do you?// Aya looked startled, but not upset.

//No.//

//Good. I like talking this way much better.// He pulled his boyfriend over to a park bench and sat down. Aya sat down next to him, leaning against his shoulder. Without realizing it, the redhead fell asleep. Schuldig smiled as he watched him sleep. //Sleep well, beloved.// Brushing his orange hair out of his eyes, he tensed as he sensed someone coming. Before he could react though, the cold metal of a gun pushed against the back of his head.

"Get away from him, Mastermind." Schuldig lifted his hands.

"He's the one who fell asleep on my shoulder, lady," the German pointed out. "If he wants to move, he'll move, but until then, I refuse to wake him up."

"You're controlling him. Abyssinian would never love a member of Schwarz."

"I'm not controlling him," the man snapped. At his side, Aya stirred. His amethyst eyes opened sleepily, and he looked up at his lover, smiling. "I see you're awake."

//What's wrong, Schu?//

//Behind me,// Schuldig explained. Aya looked past his lover to focus on the redheaded Kritiker informant.

"Manx, what are you doing here," Aya stammered. He sat up straight, abruptly.

"Abyssinian, get away from him. Don't let him control you. He's the enemy," Manx shrieked. Aya glanced at the gun she was holding to Schuldig's head.

//Schu, can you make her unconscious, please? I don't want you to get shot,// Aya fretted. Schuldig nodded, then gave the Kritiker agent a precise mental blast. She fell to the ground, dropping the gun. Aya sighed.

"Aya-koi, you should go back to the Koneko before she wakes up," the German pointed out. He arranged Manx on the park bench. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble.

"Don't be," Aya scolded. "I love you." He pulled the other into a deep kiss.

//I love you too, kitten.// Reluctantly, the two pulled away and went their separate ways.

Omi was waiting for Aya when the redhead returned to the apartment above the flower shop. The blonde looked at him, biting his lip.

"Aya-kun, are you okay? Schuldig told me to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Omi told him. "What happened tonight?"

"Manx."

"What do you mean, Manx?"

"She saw us. We were in the park together, and I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, Manx had a gun to Schu's head. He ended up knocking her unconscious," Aya told the younger assassin. "I'm sure she's not going to be happy about that."

"Maybe she'll think that you weren't there by choice," Omi suggested. "He really could have been tricking you, for all she knows."

"I suppose. What happens, happens. I can't change that," Aya sighed. _Hopefully, Manx won't kill him. Or me, for that matter._

"What do you want for dinner?" The redhead looked up, surprised. "I have to feed Hoshiko-san and Takuro-kun anyway. I might as well make you something, too," Omi pointed out.

"Soup sounds good."

"Soup it is." Omi grabbed three cans of minestrone soup out of the cupboard, poured the contents into a pan, and heated the soup on the stove. When it was done, he divided it equally among three bowls, and set two of the bowls on a tray. "Can you help me with these, Aya-kun? I won't be able to open the door." Aya frowned.

"Isn't someone down there already," Aya questioned. He followed the blonde downstairs.

"Manx told us that constant surveillance isn't necessary with the two. We just have to find them and make sure they don't get sick. Hence the soup," Omi explained.

"Hn." Aya unlocked the door and opened it carefully, so that Omi could go in with the tray of food. The two captives looked at them blankly. Hoshiko was curled up on her bed, half-asleep. Meanwhile, Takuro had pushed his bed into the corner, and he was sitting against the wall with one knee pulled up to his chest.

"What do you want," Takuro grumbled. Omi blinked.

"I made some soup. Would you like some," the blonde offered. Both prisoners shook their heads. "You have to eat something!"

"We can't," Takuro snapped.

"What do you mean," Aya questioned.

"Jin-kun, you don't have to be a grouch," Hoshiko scolded. "What he means is, we physically cannot eat anything without throwing up. The only exception is water. I don't know why, but it's always been this way."

"Those needle marks were from IV's for nutrients, weren't they," Omi guessed. He knew that was how people in comas stayed alive without eating or drinking. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes. It's annoying to see and smell delicious food being eaten in front of you without being able to enjoy it yourself," Hoshiko admitted.

"I'll call the doctor, and get something for you," Aya told them. "Bombay, I'm going to take the soup upstairs. Are you coming?"

"No. I'll be up in a bit." Aya shrugged, grabbed the tray of untouched food, and left for the kitchen upstairs. "How are you doing?"

"Awful." Takuro glared at Omi. _At least it's not as cold as Aya's glare,_ the assassin thought to himself.

"Hoshiko-san, how about you?"

"Call me Kyoko, please. Hoshiko isn't my name. Not my original name at least. Mainly, I'm bored out of my mind." Omi frowned at that.

"Do you read?"

"Of course," she replied quietly.

"Would you like some books?"

"Could I have a loop of string," the girl requested.

"I'm not sure. You might hurt yourself," Omi pointed out. Hoshiko frowned.

"Do you think I'm going to commit suicide?"

"Many prisoners do consider such an escape from the situation they're in."

"I'm not that stupid," Hoshiko snapped. She turned her back on him, and tuned out everything around her. Takuro glared at him. Finally, Omi gave up on trying to talk with them. He sighed softly.

"I'll see what I can do, Kyoko-san," he promised, closing and locking the cell door behind him as he left.

A:N/ This is my longest chapter yet. In


	5. Betrayal

A/N: Just so that everyone is clear, I have only seen the Kapital and Gluhen anime. I have not seen the OVA's or read the manga. Therefore, I apologize for any inaccurate information in _Finding Family_. Also, don't comment on the lack of Crashers, and the fact that Weiss is taking hostages. Kyoko and Jin at the Koneko will become important later in the story. The ages given in the first chapter don't really come up, except for Kyoko and Nagi's ages. This will come up later in the story. Also, I know that Weiss and Schwarz are supposed to be enemies, but things happened just before _Finding Family_ begins. Everything should be explained in future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

Slowly, all six inhabitants of the Koneko adjusted to their new schedules. Kyoko, as was her nature, started to care for her captors. Even Jin had stopped glaring at them. Weiss started including the two in any evening activities around the house. Kyoko loved to watch horror movies, especially when she found out that Omi was terrified of them. She would tease the poor boy for days after.

About a month after Akaseki's murder, Weiss received a new mission from Persia. Their target was a corrupt drug dealer, and Kritiker had found the time of a delivery in an abandoned warehouse. It was for that reason that the four assassins were currently hidden on the second story balcony of the warehouse.

"Bombay, Siberian, you come from the right; Balinese and I will hit them from the left," Aya ordered in a soft whisper. However, the other three heard perfectly, thanks to the earpieces Omi insisted they wore to keep in touch. In unspoken agreement, they silently made their way to their positions. At the first good opportunity, Aya gave the signal and Weiss attacked together. They quickly eliminated al of the guards.

"Abyssinian," Omi cautioned as the redhead approached the target. Somehow, the man had snatched the gun of a slain guard.

"Don't worry, Bombay. Such scum can't hurt me." With that, Aya lunged forward, stabbing the man before he could even pull the trigger. "Too bad, Yasumi-kun. You would have been an excellent businessman if you had stayed legitimate."

The four teammates turned to leave when the entire warehouse was filled with slashing lights. Stunned, the assassins fell to the ground, unable to move. From where he lay, Omi could recognize Manx. He tried to attack her, but his hand barely twitched.

"Don't bother, Bombay. That sequence of flashes you saw was designed to paralyze anyone who saw it for an hour. But my friends and I don't need that long, do we? Administer the drug, quickly," Manx ordered.

Medical technicians hurried over to the paralyzed men, efficiently injecting them with a mysterious blue substance. Within seconds of receiving the shots, they fell unconscious. Manx's men loaded them into the van they had prepared, and took them back to the Koneko. After making sure that the four were in their own beds, Manx headed downstairs to the basement, and entered the cell.

"Hoshiko-san, Takuro-san, you are free to go, but I have a personal favor to ask of you. On their last mission, Weiss was drugged by the enemy. I was wondering if you two could guard them for a few days, until Kritiker agents can be assigned. Are you up to it," the redhead asked.

"Of course we are. Do you know what drug it was," Kyoko asked. Manx shook her head. "Okay. Well, we'll let you know when they wake up."

"Thank you." The redhead passed the two a large duffel bag. "These clothes should fit you."

"Thanks. Don't worry about the boys," Kyoko assured the other woman. Manx smiled and left the Koneko quickly. Kyoko and Jin changed into the comfortable, yet practical clothes Manx had left, and stepped out of the cell for the last time. Kyoko yawned as she stretched.

"Kyoko-chan, you go sleep. I'll keep watch first," Jin offered. The girl looked at him. "You need it."

"Fine," Kyoko conceded. "I'm going to go check on the others first though." With that, she headed up to the second floor. Quietly, she looked in on the four unconscious assassins. The last she looked in on was Omi. She went in, and knelt next to his bed, running her fingers through his soft bangs. _You're just like my brother, Omi. I won't let anything happen to you. Not if I can help it,_ she promised.

Omi shivered slightly in his sleep, so Kyoko climbed into his bed, holding him gently in her arms. Smiling, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Please, I am begging you, review. Thank you to those who have already reviewed. For the rest, please let me know what you think. I've had three hundred and sixty-one hits already, and at the moment, I've received two reviews. Do the math, people. 


	6. Schwarz to the Rescue

A/N: I've finally reached chapter six. Schwarz arrives on the scene! All of Schwarz that is… I can't forget the little incident between Aya and Schuldig, can I? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Story Notes: This is a vision of Crawford's. //This// is still telepathic communication. _This_ is still thought (non-telepathic).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

Crawford was working in his office when the vision hit.

Men wearing lab coats hurried over to where Weiss lay immobile on the warehouse floor. All four were injected with a blue drug, causing them to fall unconscious.

The vision ended abruptly, leaving Crawford slightly disoriented. _Damn._ //Schuldig, get the others. We have to save Weiss.//

//What?!//

//I just had a vision. Somebody's going to drug them// Crawford explained. He could hear movement as Schuldig woke up Nagi and Farfarello. The German burst into his office.

"We're ready. Where are they," the telepath demanded. Crawford shrugged.

"You're the one who can read minds," the American pointed out.

"I tried. He's too far away." Realizing his mistake, Schuldig started cursing in his native language. Crawford laughed.

"Don't worry. I already knew about you and Abyssinian. I saw you two in a vision."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"He makes you happy." Crawford walked past his stunned teammate towards the living room. Nagi and Farfarello looked at him for an explanation. "Time to rescue for little kittens."

* * *

"Damn," Schuldig cursed. "Where are they?"

"We won't find them," Crawford told him. The precog was kneeling in the middle of the empty warehouse. "This is where they were. I recognize it. Besides, look at all this blood."

"Can we do anything," Nagi asked. Crawford knew that the brunette was worried about Omi.

"I don't know," Crawford started before a vision struck again. This time, Schuldig linked everyone's minds, so that all four saw the vision at the same time.

Schuldig left the Koneko, carrying an unconscious Aya in his arms. Carefully, he laid Aya in the back of the Schwarz van.

"Are visions usually that short," Nagi wondered. Crawford shook his head.

"Nagi, you won't like what I have to say, but I need you to get whatever information Kritiker has on Weiss. They just might be the ones behind this, and if so, they might have recorded what drug they used on them. Meet us back at the house."

Nagi looked as though he was going to protest, but instead he left without a word. Schuldig sighed.

"Now what," Farfarello asked. His single eye watched the leader calmly.

"We go rescue the kittens, of course." Schuldig looked at him sharply.

//Why?//

//Why what, Schuldig?//

//Why save Weiss// Schuldig snapped. Crawford didn't answer. //You're so annoying!// The American just smirked.

//If I'm so annoying, why don't you rescue your beloved Aya without me// Crawford taunted. Schuldig growled and left the warehouse. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Farfarello replied. Since only Schwarz was around, he had dropped his crazy man act to focus on the task at hand. They followed the telepath out to the car. Crawford started the car, and made his way through traffic to the Koneko.

"Schuldig, you get Abyssinian. Farfarello, Siberian. I'll get Balinese and Bombay. Before we go in, I want you to check for guards, Schuldig," Crawford ordered. The German nodded. The three got out of Crawford's car and walked up to the back door. Schuldig searched the building with his telepathy.

//There are four unconscious people, one sleeping person, and one awake person. The two conscious people aren't Weiss// he reported.

//How do you know// Crawford asked.

//I can't read their thoughts. It's sort of like reading an animal's thoughts, but they're definitely human// Schuldig tried to explain.

//They're therianthropes.// Farfarello's comment drew stares from his teammates.

//What?//

//Therianthropes. Legendary beings that are crosses between humans and other beasts. The most commonly know is a lycanthrope, or werewolf// Farfarello explained.

//Oh, they actually exist?// Crawford couldn't quite believe that they did.

//Who knows? However, it would explain Schu's discovery.// Farfarello shrugged and went to open the door. //Same plan?//

//Pretty much. I want to take the other two with us, which means take them out, and get the other four. It doesn't matter who gets who anymore, I suppose. Just remember to knock the two others out. I don't want them getting away// Crawford advised the others. //Let's go.//

Schuldig entered first, since he could attack and defend himself the fastest. Takuro was sitting at the table, wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants, and staring off into space. Before he could react to the intruders, Schuldig had knocked him unconscious with his gun. Farfarello silently moved to put the man into the van. Schuldig continued on upstairs.

//She's in the room just to the left, and she's awake now// Schuldig told the American. Crawford nodded and went into said room. Almost immediately, he was attacked by Hoshiko. Her claws were extended, and she swiped him across the face. While Crawford distracted Hoshiko, Schuldig slipped into the room, noticing Omi lying unconscious on the bed. He lifted the blonde up and put his gun to the boy's head. _Sorry, Omi-chan,_ he apologized. _It's the only way to keep everyone alive._

"Freeze," Schuldig yelled. Hoshiko froze, eyeing the gun at Omi's temple warily. "If you come quietly, he won't be hurt." The girl retracted her claws and held her hands up.

"What do you want from us," she asked. Crawford didn't answer. He just punched Hoshiko in the stomach, and caught her as she collapsed.

"Let's get them in the van. I wonder where Farfarello is," Crawford mumbled.

"Right here. The other three are in the van already," the Irishman reported. Crawford nodded.

"Farfarello, see if you can find Weiss' weapons, and Omi's laptop." Farfarello agreed, and set to work. "Schuldig, let's go. We have everyone, right?"

"Of course," the telepath confirmed.

"Let's get out of here, then." Farfarello joined them in the van shortly, having discovered the weapons shoved haphazardly in a closet. Crawford gladly drove everyone back to the house.

* * *

A/N: I know that I'm posting quite often, which won't always be the case, but don't let that lead you to think that writing this is easy for me. I've put a lot of time into bringing you _Finding Family_, which I don't regret at all, but I would like to receive some sign that people are liking what I have written. I have received reviews from two people. Thank you **C Elise **and **SanoUno **for reviewing and telling me what you thought. I've had almost **500** hits and **3** reviews from **2** readers. That's kind of sad, people. All it takes is the click of a button and a few typed words. 


	7. They Don't Remember

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! For all of my wonderful reviewers, here's chapter seven.

Story Notes//This is telepathic speech.// _This is thought_.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

When Nagi returned, Crawford filled him in on the kidnapping. He had put the four Weiss in separate medical care rooms. The other two had been locked in cells.

"Nagi, go feed the two. I also want Schuldig to go with you. Maybe he'll find something useful," Crawford ordered. The brunette sighed and went to the kitchen.

//Schuldig, come here.// Nagi put some ham and cheese on white bread and arranged the sandwiches on a plate. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, he had them to Schuldig, who had just entered the kitchen. "We have to feed those two you brought with Weiss. Crawford wants information."

"Fine, but we might not get much," Schuldig pointed out. They made their way down to the basement. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." The German unlocked a cell on the right side of the corridor. Their prisoner was lying with her back to the door. "Hey, we brought you some food."

"Can't eat it," came the muffled reply. Nagi went and grabbed the girl's shoulder, turning her to face him. As their eyes met, he paled.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing with Weiss," Nagi stammered.

"Nagi-kun, you know them? What happened to Omi-kun? Are the others alright? I want to see them," Kyoko fretted.

"You can't. You're our prisoner," Schuldig told her. She looked at him, recognizing him as the one who had threatened Omi at the Koneko.

"You," she growled. Suddenly, she lunged at him, claws extended. Nagi instinctively used his powers to stop her in her tracks. Schuldig quickly attached a chain to her ankle, so that she couldn't move far from the bed. "Nagi-kun, why?"

"I'm sorry." He looked at his feet.

//Nagi// Schuldig began. The brunette shook his head and fled, holding back tears. The telepath looked at Kyoko. "What's your name, and how do you know Nagi?"

"Why don't you ask him? I'm just your prisoner," she spat. She lied down facing the wall again. Schuldig sighed, and left. Walking by Aya's room, he could here screaming. He flung open the door to find Aya struggling against the bindings keeping him in bed.

"Aya-koi, you have to calm down," Schuldig soothed, putting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. The redhead stiffened and glared at him.

"Don't you dare call me lover, Mastermind. I would never fall in love with Schwarz."

"But," the telepath protested. He searched quickly through Aya's foremost memories but found none from the time they had been together. //You don't remember.//

"Get out of my head, Mastermind," Aya screamed. Schuldig looked at him sorrowfully, then turned and left to find Crawford.

//Crawford!//

//What// the precog growled. Schuldig's mental shout had just doubled the intensity of his headache.

//He doesn't remember.//

//Who?//

//Aya doesn't remember our relationship.//

_This is bad,_ Crawford realized.

* * *

A/N: So, this is shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you still liked it. Please review. I love getting reviews from my readers.

PS: I don't want any reviews saying that Kyoko can't be called Kyo-kun because she's a girl. I am in Japanese. I know that –kun is an honorific for men. However, Kyoko has never been a girly girl, and Nagi has always called her Kyo-kun (Kyo being a more masculine form of Kyoko). It's called a nickname, people. (I took the idea from Kate-kun, who also has always been Kate-kun despite the fact that she is, in fact, a girl.)


	8. Nagi's In Love

A/N: Back again. Well, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. I hope you like it.

Story Notes//This is telepathic communication.// _This is thought_.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

* * *

"So you're saying that none of Weiss remember the unspoken truce between us," Crawford demanded of Schuldig. The telepath nodded.

"At least Aya-kun doesn't, and from what I can tell, neither do the others. They're still mainly unconscious. I can't catch many thoughts from them," Schuldig explained.

"I want you to try and find out what's keeping them from remembering. I have a hunch that it has something to do with the blue drug." Crawford tapped his fingers on the desk. The German nodded and left the office. Being forgotten by his boyfriend had put him in a somber, quiet mood. _Maybe the effect of the drug is reversible,_ Crawford hoped.

* * *

Nagi shifted in his chair, making his foot tingle. It had fallen asleep while he was sitting at Omi's bedside, waiting for the other to awaken.

_Kyo-kun hates me now. She just wanted to see Omi-kun and the others and I just sat there while Schuldig treated her like the enemy,_ Nagi growled at himself. _Way to mess up, idiot._ His musings were interrupted by a rustling of Omi's blankets. The blonde had woken up, and by the confused look in his eyes, he couldn't figure out where he was. However, when he saw Nagi, he tried to sit up, but he was held down by various straps attached to the bed.

"Prodigy! What do you want with me," Omi snarled, eyes narrowed. Nagi was shocked. _How could he? We're friends,_ the brunette repeated in his mind. "What did you do to the others?"

"Omi-kun, they're fine," Nagi said, reaching out to touch Omi's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Schwarz." The brunette froze. Staring at Omi, he backed up and fled the room. As he retreated to his room, he held back his tears, but once he had reached his sanctuary and locked himself in, the tears came. Nagi cried shamelessly. _Both of them. They both hate me. Omi-kun, why do you hate me? I…I love you, Omi-kun._

"Nagi-kun," Farfarello called softly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Nagi shook his head before realizing that his teammate couldn't see him. With his telekinesis, he opened his door an inch, silently inviting the Irishman in. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why do we have to be enemies?"

"Schwarz and Weiss, you mean?" Nagi nodded. "you love him, don't you?"

"More that anything in the world," the brunette confessed. Farfarello rubbed his back gently as the boy started to cry harder. Ten minutes later, the younger of the two stopped crying, and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears. "You think I'm pathetic, don't you?"

"Of course not. Crying helps ease the pain, and while I can't feel physical pain, I am entirely too aware of how much the heart can be broken. Sometimes it feels like the pain will never go away." Farfarello looked at Nagi. "I'm sure things will get better in the future."

"I hope so. I don't know how they can get much worse."

* * *

A/N: Poor Nagi! Everyone is mad at him today…I'm so mean to him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. That's all I've written. That means that it may be a while until I post again. Up until now, everything had been written and waiting to be typed. Just hope that your lovely reviews are enough to bribe my muse. 


	9. Ran

After a long break (blame AP Lit and AP Calc for that), I bring you the next installment of Finding Family.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**Story Notes: **//This// is still telepathic conversation. _This_ is either thought (if first person) or inside someone's mind (if third person). This _when everything else is in italics_ _is still thought_. You should be able to tell fairly easily.

* * *

Schuldig locked his door, hoping that Nagi wouldn't come in, and settled down to work. Sending his senses out, he sought out Aya's mind. _I'll start with him. I hope he doesn't mind_.

//Aya-kun, sleep.// With that, he pushed the redhead into a deep sleep, making his memories easier to read. Carefully, the telepath completely entered Aya's mind.

_Schuldig stood at the beginning of a long hallway. On either side of the corridor, door after door lined the walls. He knew that behind each door, he would find Aya's memories. Gently, he opened the closest door. Inside, he saw a young Aya playing with his baby sister. Then the scene changed, and they were at the beach. _This must have been before he lost his parents_, Schuldig assumed, seeing how happy his redhead was in each memory._

_Reluctantly, the German left the room and headed into Aya's more recent memories. Periodicallly, he checked the doors. He found memories of junior high and high school. Many focused on Aya and his sister. One caught Schuldig's attention. In it, the redhead's sister had called him Ran, and he, in return, had called him Aya._

His real name is Ran. I thought Aya was a girly name. Ran, I miss you. _Schuldig sighed and continued on. __When he tried to open the last door, however, he discovered that he couldn't get it open. The entire door seemed to glow blue, although the glow was so faint that he barely noticed it. _This must be the effects of the drug. I have to tell Crawford. _The telepath willed his consciousness out of Aya's mind._

The German opened his eyes slowly. He stood up carefully, wincing when his foot started to tingle from not being moved for so long.

//Crawford, you were right. The drug is blocking Aya's most recent memories. I'm not sure how long it would take for the drug to release his memories naturally. It will take a while for me to break through with telepathy, and it'll be harder to convince him that I'm not playing with his head. There are photos, but who's to say that he'll believe them. I just know that Kritiker has to be responsible. Manx saw me in the park with Aya a few weeks back.//

//So they made their top agent forget that he ever loved the enemy. In turn, they had to drug the others, just to confuse the trail, and make sure they didn't bring back Fujimiya's memories.//

//And to make sure the others hadn't strayed,// Schuldig pointed out. //After all, Bombay loves Nagi.//

//You meant to say that they love each other, didn't you? If anything, Nagi loves Tsukiyono more. He's crying right now, you know.//

//What happened?// Crawford could hear the worry in Schuldig's mental question.

//Tsukiyono doesn't remember him. Schuldig, find a way to break through the drug's effect. It's the best thing for all of us.//

//Of course. I'll show those Kritiker scientists that they don't know anything about the real human mind. Don't worry.// _Hold on, Ran. I'll get you back, one way or the other.

* * *

_

A/N: Wow, Schuldig is rude to those poor scientists. Wait, what am I saying?! They drugged Weiss!!! DIE, STUPID SCIENTISTS, DIE!!! Sorry that it was so shot, but please review!


End file.
